1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, and, a resist film, a pattern forming method, an electronic device manufacturing method, and an electronic device, each using the same. In particular, the present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition and a resist film, a pattern forming method, an electronic device manufacturing method, and an electronic device, suitably used for a manufacturing process of semiconductor such as an IC, a manufacturing process of circuit board such as a liquid crystal and thermal head, and also a lithography process of photofabrication in addition to these. In particular, the present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or a radiation-sensitive resin composition and a resist film, a pattern forming method, an electronic device manufacturing method, and an electronic device, suitably used for exposures in an ArF exposure apparatus, an ArF liquid immersion type projection exposure apparatus, and an EUV exposure apparatus in which a light source is far ultraviolet light with a wavelength of 300 nm or less.
2. Description of the Related Art
After resists for KrF excimer lasers (248 nm) were developed, an image forming method called chemical amplification has been used as an image forming method of the resists in order to compensate for a decrease in sensitivity due to light absorption. A positive-type image forming method of chemical amplification, for example, is an image forming method in which acid is generated by an acid generator of exposed area being decomposed by exposure, an alkali-insoluble group is changed to an alkali-soluble group by post exposure bake (PEB) using the acid generated as a reaction catalyst, and the exposed area is removed by an alkali development. A positive-type image forming method using such a chemical amplification mechanism is now mainstream.
In addition, with the aim of achieving higher resolution using even shorter wavelengths, a method in which an area between a projection lens and a sample is filled with liquid with a high refractive index (hereinafter, also referred to as “immersion liquid”) has been proposed (that is, an immersion method). However, it has been indicated that, when a chemically amplified resist is applied to a liquid immersion exposure, the resist layer is in contact with the immersion liquid when exposed, and therefore the resist layer is degenerated or components which adversely affect the immersion liquid bleed from the resist layer. Regarding this problem, JP2006-309245A, JP2007-304537A, JP2007-182488A, and JP2007-153982A disclose examples in which the bleeding of components described above is suppressed by adding a resin containing a silicon atom or a fluorine atom.
In the positive-type image forming method described above, isolated lines or dot patterns may be satisfactorily formed, however, a pattern shape is prone to deterioration when forming an isolated space or a fine hole pattern.
Therefore, in recent years, in response to the demand for further miniaturization of pattern, technologies which, using an organic-based developer, resolve resist films obtained by a negative-type chemically amplified resist composition in addition to the positive-type that is currently mainstream have also been known. As such technologies, for example, a technology, in which a resin containing a silicon atom or a fluorine atom is added to a composition in a negative-type pattern forming method by an organic-based developer using a liquid immersion method, has been known (for example, see JP2008-309879A).
However, more recently, needs for miniaturization of a hole pattern have been growing more rapidly. In response to this, local pattern dimension uniformity and further improvement of a hole pattern shape of the resist film have been required, especially when a hole pattern having an ultra-fine pore diameter (for example, 60 nm or less) is formed.